Natural
by LittLetriXta
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka wanted to assure himself that he wasn't some sort of sadomasochist. But, the moment Haruhi took all his clothes off things got a little more difficult... Companion piece to "Wild".


A.N: Ok. So this is my followup finale part to "Wild". If you've read that, I thank you! And hope this meets up to your expectations… because honestly I've been roasting on this since March… If you haven't read "Wild" yet… I'd go do that now… I mean you don't necessarily HAVE to, but its another story offering fun kinky times with Mori sempai…so really… NO LOSS THERE .. XD … As for this part, if it seems a little more soft than its former, that's because I meant for it to be that way, so it's less "wild" on purpose …and more "natural"… so no leather cuffs. Sad I know! Other than that, I continue to enjoy your guys feedback, so please let me know what you think afterwards! I'm a crazy editor so I feed off that stuff!

Summary: Takashi Morinozuka wanted to assure himself that he wasn't some sort of masochist. But what was the guy supposed to do when Haruhi took all his clothes off?

Natural

Takashi Morinozuka realised that he was the type that easily blended into the background. It wasn't that this was his intention, in fact, this was just how things happened most of the time.

Growing up in a self disciplined enviornment where he was taught to serve and respect, revere the safety of others, and speak not until spoken to, Mori sempai gained the characteristics of a person who was keen to every single detail.

Not to mention that he had practically been trained in the art of Kendo from the time he began walking. The skills required of him involved patience, as he squared up his opponent, observation as he predicted the first move, and swiftness as he reacted to each blow. With this mindset repeated and practiced continuously on a daily basis, it was only natural that the ideas that structured his skill with a sword would eventually blend into the way he saw the life that evolved around him.

For the most part, it kept his life as steady and disciplined as he himself had always been, but it was also his downfall when it came to his social life and over time his patience was viewed as passive and disinterested, his respect for the safety of others had grown into the respect for the safety of no one outside of the members of his own family, and there were times when he would say nothing at all, even when spoken to.

Until of course, he met the members of the Host Club. For some reason he could see things in these people that he hadn't been able to find in others and they in him. At a certain point people had begun to see Mori-sempai as the Kendo obsessed slave to his own misfortunate bloodline, whereas the moment the Host Club came into his life that had all become an unsuspecting advantage on his part and from then on he remained as quiet as ever, just with a slightly more mysterious quality and a handful of friends that understood why that was just who he was.

Then Haruhi entered his life.

And for the first time ever in his life he had failed to see just about everything that he should have the moment he saw her. His first impression of course was that she was in fact a he and that he was a short rumpled boy with no mind for a comb or any form of self higene. But this quick misjudgement caused Mori-sempai to miss every important feminine detail about her that now he couldn't forget if he tried, even doning those same pair of trousers he wore… just in a shorter length.

Still, before he knew it Mori-sempai found himself waiting patiently for Haruhi to arrive to the club, observing her quietly from across the room, and finding himself utterly concerned for her safety even if it was just a matter of clumsiness.

And sometimes he would find himself wanting to talk to Haruhi about everything. Most of the time the idea was interupted before Mori-sempai could even think of the right words he wanted to say by his less hesitant friends and clubmates, but every now and then there'd be a moment where Mori-sempai would lean over to offer Haruhi a cup of tea or a slice of his strawberries or something of that nature and he would forget for a while that he had been the first to speak.

Then again, there was something about watching Haruhi speak. It was like a mixture of something understated and sweet with something honest and blunt. And it fascinated him completely.

But, most of all, he liked that look on her face she got whenever his name tumbled off of her lips. She still used the club established quasi-form of his last name, however, but he liked the way she said it just the same. He thought it was almost funny the way her eyes would widen slightly and her voice would rise a little at the end as if she were posing a question.

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This." Haninouzuka Mitsukuni stated simply while holding up a bright cherry colored piece of cloth and smiling knowingly, but still questioning just the same.

Mori-sempai was uncharacteristically caught off guard and snapped from his train of thought as he looked up from his tending to Usa-chan's bow tie which he was idly patching up in repair. It wasn't uncommon that Honey-sempai came to Mori-sempai's house for something regarding his beloved pink bunny friend. This happened on occasion, where Honey would come rushing over with a made up diagnosis even in times when the bunny had absolutely nothing wrong with it at all.

"That's… " Mori-sempai found himself at a loss of words, which was not uncustomary in a general sense, but enough so that his wide eyed cousin took notice.

"You always carry it with you. It's pretty. Do you think I can have it?" Honey-sempai decided to press the issue further without waiting for Mori-sempai's response. "I think, Usa-chan would like to wear it! Don't you think, Takashi?"

Mori-sempai simply stared at the youthful blonde sitting across from him before closing his eyes in deep thought.

"Mitsukuni." Mori sempai began, his eyes still closed as he lifted the stuffed rabbit to his ear.

The blue eyed boy's eyebrows perked as he watched his cousin in interest. He could always tell when Mori sempai was thinking of an imaginative and valid explaination for him as they did this on occasion.

"Usa-chan doesn't want to wear the bandana today as it is not the appropriate theme. Today the Host Club theme was matradee, therefore… a bow tie would be more fitting."

Though he appeared jovial and childish there were many things Honey-sempai knew about his cousin that he didn't let on and vise versa. This was like their game. Honey-sempai would ask trivial questions that he knew the obvious answer to and Mori sempai would lend a completely fabricated answer that Hani would in turn smile and settle with for the sake of doing so.

Honey-sempai smiled grandly and scooped up the bow tie Mori-sempai had repaired along with his stuffed bunny friend, leaving the red bandana forgotten on the the floor behind him.

"Good point, Takashi. Usa-chan's tie looks good as new!" Honey-sempai cheered before running off through the door leaving Mori-sempai to revel in afterthought alone.

Mori-sempai remained seated before his eyes shifted like a magnet attracted to the red of the bandana on the floor. He stared silently.

Flashes of a pair of large eyes squeezed shut beneath them flooded his memory as images of flushed cheeks and an exposed neck and collar bone inevitably followed.

He quickly moved to pick it up and let out a deep breath.

It had been going on like this for a while now. Two weeks exactly. He had this utterly strange attachment to this small discarded prop he held in his hands and it was driving him insane. He even denied it from Mitsukuni.

But, it wasn't so much the bandana itself that had him attached, but the fact that it stood as a solid reminder that what had happened between Haruhi and himself wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He had slept with Haruhi. And the reality of this was not only hard to believe, impossible to forget. The bandana itself could not even blind Mori-sempai to his thoughts and to the image of Haruhi's slender figure folding and bending sightless beneath him. He was practically losing sleep over all of this and that time spent awake only pushed him further toward endless thoughts of him ravaging her completely.

Still, as much as it reminded Mori-sempai that for a fleeting moment in his life he happened to be doing exactly what he wanted to instead of restraining himself in the usual manner… a certain part of him was troubled.

Sure, Haruhi hadn't said a word about it since and she had been anything but unwilling at the time. But, just the same, he couldn't help thinking that he had taken advantage of Haruhi.

The idea had plagued Mori-sempai since the day it happened, and every time his mind brushed upon the image of Haruhi in the throes of passion it was quickly displaced by an image of the Haruhi he had grown to know prior. Flashes of a petite figure twelve inches too short looked up at him in his mind and he was jolted each time he pictured those large eyes that spoke to him wordlessly across a room while the other hosts went on about the day's business.

That's probably what drove him to do it in the first place. So, many things about her spoke to him that it was inevitable that he'd try and say something back the best way he knew how.

Action.

Just like in Kendo Mori-sempai put everything into the physical. He always reacted silently and accordingly and at the time he was merely going back to the room to grab his books when his eyes caught a glimpse of red disgarded on the floor behind Haruhi's petite frame sparking an idea he didn't know he had and there was no going back after that.

At the time Mori-sempai had not thought his plan all the way through, had not expected the guilt that would inevitably follow, because in all honesty he hadn't expected that his plan would work to begin with. But Haruhi surprised him, shook him in more ways than one and upped his expectations more than he had ever imagined.

The soft pale skin, and the large brown eyes were merely articles of Haruhi that everyone admired her for even in men's clothing, but now there were parts of her that only he alone would know.

He knew her voice quite well, too. He knew all its ranges and it was as if he could hear it still calling his name.

"Mori-sempai."

He could hear Haruhi calling his name perfectly clear.

"Mori-sempai…"

It was as if she were standing right next to him.

"Mori-sempai!" Haruhi called louder once more as she watched Mori-sempai from the doorway with a mixed expression of curiosity and worry.

Though his face remained exactly as it always did straight and narrow and lacking in any slip in composure, it was the red blindfold (she'd recognised it immediately) that he had been holding that slipped quickly to the floor upon her awknowledged presence that told Haruhi she had probably walked in at a bad time.

"I… " Haruhi began slowly as her eyes followed the red giving her thoughts away immediately. "This is a bad time isn't it? I'll just go…" Haruhi said uncomfortably as she shifted her body slightly to turn.

"Haruhi." Mori-sempai's baratone voice cut through the room like a blade as he quickly got up and reached for Haruhi's wrist, and the moment he did so flashes of Mori-sempai gripping Haruhi's wrists as he plunged into her fiercely invaded his mind and he let go immediately.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked down at where Mori-sempai had reached and back to the silent eyes that posessed her. They were downcast and Mori-sempai seemed to find an unmarked spot on the floor particularly interesting as he clutched his hands and stood somewhat awkwardly in a way she didn't recognise from this man. Haruhi was a little taken back at the thought that this was the same man that had blindfolded her, stripped her of her clothes, and pleasured her senseless against the floorboards in their school's club room. This was definitely not a side of Mori-sempai she had seen before.

But, then again, Haruhi was growing used to the fact that there were probably many sides of Mori-sempai she hadn't known about.

"Mori-sempai …" Haruhi wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say actually. She had merely considered the idea of "casually dropping by" Mori-sempai's place before that consideration turned into walking and eventually taking her to his doorstep. She hadn't even begun to think about what she might say to him, but for the major part of her trip there all she could think about was how much she wanted to see him. Every day since, the host club had proceeded like clockwork. Nothing had changed aside from her own thoughts and she needed to assure herself that it hadn't all been some vivid dream that she couldn't erase even if she tried.

Realising her own silence and figuring that anything she planned to say had a small likelihod of breaking the awkwardness of the situation, Haruhi instead moved to pick up the fallen bandana and when Mori sempai simultaniously moved to do the same, Haruhi realised talking probably just wasn't their thing as she caught his eyes from across the room.

It took only three seconds for Haruhi to close the space between them and Mori-sempai was left trying to convince himself that this was not another drift in his imagination.

Later, when she'd gone over the events again in her mind, Haruhi would edit out the part where she had been the first to move toward Mori-sempai, the first to plant her hands softly against the fabric that seperated her palms from the lines on his firm stomach and the first to lean upward in a motion that allowed her to press her lips gently on Mori-sempai's rougher unsuspecting ones.

Because, as much as she liked the idea of taking the lead for a change, she liked the idea that all firsts belonged to Mori sempai much more.

Much to the surprise of both of them, kissing happened as naturally as they remembered, but Haruhi found it particularly hard to stay on her toes as Mori-sempai's hands moved to the sides of her waist under her hooded sweater and toward the curve in her body that made her distinctly feminine underneath all her significantly male attire.

As this happened, neither one of them looked at eachother in the eye. It was a silent cooperation and Mori sempai watched intently as Haruhi moved to work at the buttons on his shirt. But suddenly, with his hands still seeking the warmth between Haruhi's skin and the layers of her clothing Mori sempai stopped Haruhi halfway just as she had gotten the last button undone and pulled her waist toward him posessively with his arms. Haruhi blinked surprised as the action and his height alone caused Mori sempai to bend in a way that had him embracing Haruhi with his head bowed down over her shoulder.

He didn't say a single thing, but Mori-sempai's hot steady breath spreading across her neck as he leaned against her and the gesture alone spoke volumes just the same.

"Ah…Sempai?" Haruhi questioned, not really seeking an answer as she whispered into his shirt. She couldn't see it from her view, but Mori-sempai gave the faintest grin as he noted her ever present formalities despite all they had experienced together. Her eyes softened as he responded by pulling her in tighter. All the while Haruhi stared fascinated but not saying a word and she was surprised when he bent down further to kiss along the contours of her neckline.

It didn't take long for Mori sempai to return to her lips and the air around them to grow hot and steady.

Mori sempai couldn't believe that something so small could radiate so much warmth. He couldn't believe her lips were so soft and most of all he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be doing those things to her all over again.

With his lips still grazing hers, Mori sempai reached for Haruhi's hips and gently pushed against her forcing her body to step backwards against the harsh surface of the wall. As he did this he reached behind her to flip the light switch off, never breaking contact in the process.

In a heartbeat, Mori sempai's shirt and pants hit the floor she silently thanked the darkness for shielding her embarassment as he hovered over her.

However, the petite host's thoughts were quickly interupted by the warm sensation hitting her middrift and was surprised when she realized it was Mori-sempai pressing his lips along the smoothness of her skin as he unbuttoned his way down her chest and stomach. Followed by her pants, and her white cotton panties that he patiently slid down her legs moments later, kissing his way down her thighs as he did so.

As this happened Haruhi convinced herself not to look down, terrified by the idea that this was the first time she'd be seeing everything with her own eyes, so she continued to stare out into the semi-darkness as the sensations took over her.

When his hand graised the back of her thigh and his fingers entered her warmth she prided herself for holding in her moans as he caressed her from the inside out. The familiar feeling had her sighing in comfort as she leaned against him. She could feel the tightening building in her stomach and all she could think about was how good she felt and how it had only taken Mori sempai minutes to get her to that point when she felt him move away from her. She was confused further when Mori sempai knelt down and dissappeared beneath her but seconds later she felt something she hadn't before noting the soft and wet sensation intruding her body that most certainly wasn't Mori sempai's fingers. Mori quickly gripped her other thigh with his free hand before spreading her legs apart and delving further and it didn't take long for Haruhi to realise it was his tongue that was giving her such attention. Mentally, she wondered what it felt like for Mori sempai to be doing something like that to her. Physically, Haruhi felt herself becoming wetter and hotter by the second as the slippery warm sensation mixed in with Mori sempai's timely flicking and pressing of his tongue put her in enough of a trance to override her curiosity.

Either way, Haruhi wasn't able to concentrate for very long as that warm feeling pooling in her stomach forced her to bend and lean forward in a way that she would have fallen if Mori sempai didn't have such a firm grip on her legs.

In one sweeping motion Mori sempai was up on his feet and he took both of Haruhi's legs with him as he hoisted them onto his hips, locking them in place and pressing his body and lips against hers.

At this point, all worry had left Mori sempai and hearing the sacred noises that escaped Haruhi's lips was enough of a confirmation that regardless of whatever it was they were about to do, he was going to make her cum many times more before the night was through.

But, if Haruhi was going to be the first to make a move, Mori sempai was set on doing things his way for the time being and that meant doing this in a way he knew they'd both enjoy.

It took less than five steps and little to no strength on Mori sempai's part to get them from the wall to his bedroll, but only an instant for Haruhi's ungraceful fall against his sheets to be met by Mori sempai's slow, thick push forward that forced her head to fall backwards as he filled her entirely.

The feeling of Mori sempai holding her down with his whole body was the most comforting for Haruhi so much that she could close her eyes blindfold or not and still recognise his warmth washing over her.

And having Haruhi's tiny body pressed beneath his was a passionate reminder that she still invited him in without question.

With her legs still locked around his waist and Mori sempai's firm hold on her hips all Haruhi could do was grip his forearms as he began to plunge into her slowly. His pace was steady enough that Haruhi could inhale every inch of him on a single breath. And instead of pulling out slowly and pushing in sharp and unexpectedly like she remembered, he did the opposite, pulling himself out in one quick silent motion and slowly sinking himself back in, letting his hard thickness flow through every corner of Haruhi's warmth.

"Haa… So good…" Mori sempai, with his eyes closed from the darkness and the sweat dripping down his brow, looked toward the sound. Haruhi's voice seemed to be carried over the heat that radiated around him and he could barely make out the words.

Mori was focused so intently and clouded by his own sensations to hear Haruhi's expression of pleasure spoken through the darkness, but the moment he felt her clench and tighten beneath him, wrapping him in a warm moisture that soaked her thighs , he was determined to push further so he slid one hand under Haruhi's back, and the other under her leg, to twist and pull her against him so that she was angled in a way that had Mori sempai hitting places in her that seemed impossible to reach.

The shift brought him so close that Haruhi nearly choked on her own cry as she clung to him helplessly.

"Ah!...Sempai!"

The second time Haruhi spoke, Mori sempai couldn't ignore the pleasure in her voice. He was so intoxicated by the sounds she was making that he felt the urge to devour her lips and tongue with his own. And as he leaned down to kiss her, he slid his weight against her, pushing her legs forward till her ankles dangled in the air above them and her entire body sunk into the sheets below her.

Haruhi couldn't understand it. She only had one memory to compare it with and the last time it had all happened so fast that she barely had the chance or much less the thought to process it all. But this time the pace was so carefully weighed against each second that Haruhi felt as if each intimate thrust measured minutes or hours. She couldn't count.

But Haruhi was certain he had never filled her this way before. He was hotter and harder and thicker all at the same time and Haruhi knew that if it were possible he was so deep that she could have felt every inch of him in her blood.

Mori, on the other hand, felt like everything around him was enveloping him into a thick mass of heat. The heavy breathing, the pulsing and clenching and the urgent need between the both of them that had Haruhi moaning uncontrolably only urged him to press deeper to the hilt forcing Haruhi's toes to curl.

Her voice escalated as Mori sempai crashed against her over and over again, hitting a spot that had her gasping while his lips found a part of her neck to nibble and suck on as his groans rumbled against her throat.

And when Mori shifted and hit something he didn't realise he'd found until Haruhi broke their kiss on a gasp and she shook and shivered against him, Mori sempai gave a final thrust, anxious to join her, before pressing his forehead against Haruhi's, clenching his eyes shut and holding himself into her as far as he could to fill her with everything he had.

Haruhi had held her breath the whole time, though she was too wrapped up in her own sensations to notice...

... and when they finished neither said a word, but Mori sempai was the first to move as he tucked her small frame against him and they lay silently facing eachother.

"Your eyes…" Mori sempai's tired voice whispered suddenly into the dark.

"The first time..." He continued, although Haruhi wasn't exactly sure what he meant,

'I couldn't look at them." Haruhi listened half in content and half in surprise as she noted that other than her own name this was probably the most she had ever heard in one sentence from the man laying next to her. Then again, she distinctly remembered a detail about Mori sempai's talkative nature. She smiled intently as she understood now watching his tired eyes shut in the darkness.

"Why is that?" she asked softly, her voice exausted.

"When I saw you in the club room," Mori sempai explained as he turned to lay on his back, "I wasn't sure I could go through with it. "

"So the blindfold…" Haruhi spoke to herself understanding perfectly what he meant and secretly adding "wild apprehension" to her list of things she hadn't known about Mori sempai.

"And the belt?"

He was silent before answering.

"A last minute decision."

Haruhi smiled to herself before silence fell upon them once again.

"Takashi?" Haruhi whispered without thinking twice.

Mori sempai turned his head slightly as if to answer.

"The reason I came over earlier…I was going to tell you that I'm not sure what all this means… between you and me."

"But, I think it feels…", Haruhi continued as she stared at his silhouette in the dark.

"Natural." Mori sempai finished simply.

Haruhi's eyes widened unsuspecting and she smiled before closing her eyes to the darkness.

From then on, Mori sempai remained the silent yet unexpectedly wild type and he was pretty much certain that Haruhi was the natural yet unexpectedly forward type.

Still, It wasn't that this was either one of their intentions, in fact, this was just how things happened most of the time.

End


End file.
